Cleaning Duties
by MidnightAbyssx02
Summary: "L-Lenalee... Please don't tell anyone about it... T-That I have a c-crush on Mikk-sensei..." Tyki just so happen to be outside the room, and heard all this. So he walked in and saw Allen Walker with a doujinshi page in his hands... Of him and the boy.


**~Cleaning Duties~**

Abyss: OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH!

Allen: ! ABYSS! YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU'VE REALLY GONE AND DONE IT!

Abyss: IT WAS TOO TEMPTING TO WRITE AND I'M SO EMBARRASSED!

Tyki: So I'm the teacher here? Abyss?

Abyss: Yeash… I'M SO EMBARRASSED! SCREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAM! T^T

Allen: T^T

Abyss: And guys this is my FIRST EVER LEMON so please don't be too harsh on me!

* * *

Allen Walker was currently staying back in school for cleaning duty. Why did he have cleaning duty in the first place? He had gotten lost that morning and came to school late. Not just that, he had forgotten to do his Math's homework. But his Math's teacher, Mikk-sensei, just smiled at him and shook his head in a way that seemed to say "It's alright." Allen found it strange that Mikk-sensei had let him off the hook, for he had clearly stated that if anyone were to not do their homework, he was going to give them extra. Which meant doing his work for him. Allen sweat dropped as he recalled the incident when his classmate, Debitto, told their teacher that he'd lost his worksheet. Mikk-sensei merely smiled, opened the window gently, before grabbing the boy's shirt and tossing him out into the swimming pool below. Everyone stared in shock at the window. The teacher just shrugged, and said, "Special treatment for family members." Debitto had come back soaking wet, his make-up smeared all over. He shot a glare at his uncle, before grabbing his spare clothes he had kept in his bag. In case something like this happened.

Ever since then no one dared forget their Math's homework. In fact, whenever the students reached home, the first thing they would do is to grab their Math's homework.

* * *

Allen sighed, grabbing a duster to wipe the board clean. While he was dusting the board, his phone rang. Picking it up from the teacher's table he flipped it open, only to see Lenalee's name flashing on the screen. "Hi Lenalee." Allen greeted as he placed phone next to his ear. "Hi Allen-kun! I know you have cleaning duty and you're still in school right?" The girl asked. Allen grunted a yes, trying to reach the higher parts of the board. "Can you help me look for a piece of paper? It's very important! SUPER important! It should be under my table." Allen sighed, abandoning the duster and making his way towards the green haired girl's table, bending down and tilting his head to the side, trying to spot that piece of paper. "Do you see it?"

"Yeh I got it. It's the one with the- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL LENALEE!"

Unknown to Allen, Mikk-sensei was outside the room, who stopped a few feet away from the classroom, stunned. He didn't know someone was inside. And judging from the ever so familiar childish voice, it was Allen Walker. Smirking, the Math's teacher stood still outside the classroom. 'Why's shounen still here? There's no one else here. All the other teacher's left."'

"LENALEE WHAT IS THIS?" Allen screamed. In his hand he held a piece of white paper. But not just any piece of paper. It was Lenalee's doujinshi of him and Mikk-sensei. And the page he held was of... *coughcough* The most intimate part. "Lenalee... Why on earth do you have a doujin about me and Mikk-sensei..." Lenalee laughed sheepishly. "Well it's kinda obvious that you like him! And you two make a pretty hot couple so I couldn't resist it. Even Road helped me with it! Her drawing skills are fantastic!" Allen felt his face turn hot. "L-Lenalee... Please don't tell anyone about it..."

"Hm? About what?"

"T-That I have a c-crush on Mikk-sensei..."

* * *

Said teacher was standing outside, shocked from what he heard. Shounen had a crush on... Him? He smirked. Throwing the doors open, he entered the room. Allen jumped when he heard the door open, his phone clattering on the ground. "M-Mikk-sensei?" His teacher had a smirk on his handsome face, his golden eyes boring into Allen's silver ones. "Shounen. Why are you still here?" Allen blushed, hiding the piece of paper behind his back. "I-I have cleaning duty..." Tyki spied the white paper behind the boy. "What's that, then?" The white haired boy flushed redder. "N-NOTHING!" The older man raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He made a sudden grab for the paper, drawing out a yelp from the student.

"Shounen?"

"..."

Tyki grinned. He grabbed at Allen's wrist, slamming them against the whiteboard. He pinned the boy on the board with his weight, preventing him from moving much. "M-Mikk-sens-"

"I didn't know you were that kind of person, Shounen."

Allen blushed once again. "N-No! It's not me! It's Lenalee's doujins-" His sentence was cut off as Tyki pressed his lips against Allen's soft pink ones. "MTTFFFFFFFH!" Allen yelled into the kiss, shocked and stunned. A strong tongue probed at his lips, forcing them open. The muscle explored the warm, sweet cavern of the younger boy. Drool trickled down Allen's mouth towards his chin, his eyes half closed and dazed. His cheeks dusted pink. Tyki pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connected between their lips. Allen was panting a little, trying to get air into his lungs. Tyki's golden eyes were filled with lust, and he unbuttoned the boy's shirt, pulling them off his shoulder. Allen's eyes widened, as he struggled to get free. Tyki tutted at him, gently nibbling at the boy's earlobe. Allen let out a gasp at the foreign feeling. Tyki moved down lower, coming across a pink nipple. Pinching it with one free hand and licking the other, the boy let out a moan, struggling even more against Tyki's hold. He pulled away from the nub, now hard and rosy red. The Maths teacher looked up at the white haired boy's face, enjoying the expression on the boy's face as he ground his hips into Allen's. The teen was panting, his face red and eyes clouded over with pleasure.

* * *

The man sucked at Allen's collarbone, moving to his Adam's apple, making sure to leave a mark. "A-Ah..." He trailed his tongue down to Allen's navel area, kiss and leaving hickies behind. Allen gasped as he felt Tyki's warm mouth all over his body. "M-Mikk-s-sensei..."

"Just Tyki."

Allen moaned loudly as Tyki slipped one hand into his pants, the other tweaking a nipple. "S-Stop..." Allen breathed out weakly, completely under the older's control. "Stop? But why?" Tyki smirked. "After all you seem like you're enjoying this." Big eyes flew open. "Y-you're wr-!" The teacher shut him up by crashing his lips onto the boy's, making the boy melt. "Mmmmm Tyki... Stop... Please..." Allen begged. But he wanted it at the same time. The golden-eyed man raised an eyebrow, sucking at the boy's neck. Allen panted for air as the temperature seemed to be on the rise. The heat was nearly suffocating, if it were not for the waves of pleasure jolting through him. "T-Ty-Tyki-ki..." Tyki pulled down the boy's pants, boxers and all. Allen gasped as the cool air hit his nether regions. When had Tyki unbuttoned his pants? The man grabbed the growing arousal, and Allen emitted a gasp. Slowly stroking the boy's erection, Allen held back a moan as he tried to buck into his teacher's touch. With one final stroke Allen came with a scream, embarrassed that he climaxed so quickly and high from his release. "Oh? Done so soon, shounen?" Tyki grinned deviously, pulling his white-covered hand away from the now flaccid penis. Grabbing his black tie from his neck, Tyki pushed the boy's hand above his head, tying the pales wrists together. Allen gasped in horror, as he fought to escape the tie holding his hands together, but his mind was still fogged up from his first release. His teacher had tied it tight enough to stop him from moving his hands much, but not tight enough to stop blood circulation.

* * *

Tyki eye-raped the younger, pushing him down onto the floor with a loud thump. Allen winced as his head hit the floor. But it didn't hurt as much as Tyki had held out a hand to keep Allen from feeling the entire impact. Straddling the boy, Tyki took off his shirt. Allen heard the sound of a belt hitting the ground, and shivered a little. 'Nice going Allen Walker. You're gonna get raped by your hot Maths teacher who you happen to have a crush on.' He felt his ** twitching as he stared into the toned chest of Tyki. "Like what you see? Shounen?" Allen's face bloomed into a deeper red. "N-N-No!" Tyki laughed, and he pulled at the tie, now more like a leash.

The force of Tyki's pull made Allen stand up, and Tyki commanded him to kneel down. Hesitantly, the boy did as told. Putting his arousal in front of Allen's face, the white haired boy widened his eyes. Tyki was HUGE! "Suck." Tyki stated, pulling the boy's head closer. Licking around the tip, Allen reluctantly opened his mouth, trying to get Tyki's rod in. He sucked at the dick uncertainly, unsure of what to do. Tyki sighed as he looked down at the boy. Just the sight of him all naked and blushing might just be enough to make the teacher cum. "You don't really know what to do, do you?" The child shook his head sheepishly, his canines brushing against Tyki, making him moan a little. Allen froze when he heard the small sound, and something in his brain was telling him what to do.

'Why the hell do I have perverted thoughts in my mind?' Allen screamed silently. 'Because it's me, the other existence in your mind, known as the Fourteen.'

'Yeh right get out of my head!'

'Hmp! Fine!'

* * *

Allen started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the thick flesh in his mouth. Soon he had the older man gripping the teacher's table, groaning as heat gathered in his nether regions. Tyki thrusted into the boy's hot mouth, making him gag a little, and climaxed in his student's mouth. The white haired boy tried to pull back as the semen hit the back of his throat, back Tyki has held his head in place. He tried to swallow the sweet white liquid but some spilled out his mouth. As Tyki let go, Allen pulled back, coughing a little while more as white liquid dribbled down his chin. Tyki felt his member growing back to life as he watched the boy lick away his seed, unable to use his hands.

"My turn."

Tyki kissed the boy once again; intensifying the kiss as he pushed his tongue deep into the younger's mouth. He probed at the pink tongue of the other and ran the muscle along Allen's teeth, marveling at how perfect they were. A hand snaked down to Allen's nearly hard member and started pumping it. Allen let out a small yell escape his kiss-swollen lips. It grew faster and faster, and Tyki stopped just as Allen thought he was about to come again. He let out a needy moan. "Nnggg... Tyki..." Tyki smirked and before Allen knew it, a hot mouth enveloped him. "HAAAAA! Nnnggh! T-Tykiii!" Allen screamed as he felt a warm, wet muscle touching everything it could touch, bobbing his head up and down. "NNGH! Tyki! Ahh..." Allen didn't get to finish his sentence before Tyki pulled away from the hard member. And instead went to licking and sucking Allen's balls like a child would to a lollipop. "HAAAAAAH!" Allen let out a breathy yell. Letting go, Tyki reached behind Allen and grabbed something. What he took Allen did not know. He was blinded by the pleasure. "Is this your first time?" Allen nodded weakly. "You mean... You've never touched yourself before?" Tyki was shocked when Allen blushed, nodding his head. Then he grinned. "This will be interesting. Well prepare yourself, shounen. I'm going to fuck you so hard into the floor, you won't be able to walk for days." Allen flushed crimson and panted as he felt himself getting aroused by just Tyki's words.

"But first..."

Tyki tied a red ribbon around Allen's weeping hard-on. Allen's eyes widened in horror. "N-No Tyki... Take it... Nnggg... Off..." Tyki kissed the boy's member, bringing three fingers to his mouth. "Suck these for me." Tyki said, and pushed the three digits into the slightly open mouth. Allen hungrily licked and covered the three fingers with his saliva. Moving lower down Allen's body, he licked at the pre-** gathering on Allen's rod. The boy's back arched and he accidentally ground his hips into Tyki. The older man moaned, pinning the teen down with his size. Tyki bit down on a nipple, the younger emitting a cry, and he probed at the puckered entrance, pushing one wet finger in. Allen gasped at the strange intrusion. The finger curled and massaged the insides of the boy, making Allen squirm under Tyki.

"Aahhh... Hah... Hah... Tyyyykkkiii..."

He inserted a second finger, and he felt the teen's entrance tighten around his digits. He couldn't push in the second in all the way, cause Allen was just too tight. Tears gathered at said student's eyes as pain started to make itself known. He winced as Tyki added the third and final finger. The fingers moved all at once inside him, Allen's eyes glossy with tears of pain. But Tyki found that one spot that would make Allen forget about everything around him. "NYAAAA!" Allen screamed as the fingers brushed against a certain spot in him. "W-What was t-that?" He panted, looking into the man's golden eyes. "Well my dear, that was your prostate." To emphasize on his point, he pressed against the spot, making Allen scream in utter pleasure.

"HAAAAA! Nnngg!"

Tyki whispered sweet nothing into Allen ears. "It's going to hurt so please bear with it. I'll try to make it go as fast as possible. Ok Allen?" Allen opened his silver eyes and nodded. "I... I trust Tyki..."

"Get on your hands and knees."

Allen did as was told. The teacher smiled softly, bending down to lick the pink puckered hole, earning a sharp inhale of air from the pale boy. Pushing his tongue in, Allen shrieked loudly and moaned at the feeling. Pulling his tongue out, the teacher positioned his rock hard member at Allen's entrance. Slowly, he started to push in. Allen gasped as he felt his muscles stretching to fit the large appendage. Pain racked his lower body part as fresh tears sprung into his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "T-Tyk-ki! It hurts! P-Pull it o-out! Please!" He cried, thrashing a little. "Bear with it for a little while. It'll pass, I promise." Allen whimpered as Tyki push in deeper to the hilt, pausing to let Allen get used to the huge intrusion. His hands were threatening to collapse, and soon his found himself being held up back his elbows and knees instead. Leaning down, the teacher licked away the salty tears and kissed Allen's left eye, licking down the scar design. It was a tough job to push in all the way, as Allen was so damn tight. He held on tightly to those pale hips, holding the boy's ass higher into the air. Allen was panting from the pain of the tight ring of muscles being stretched so much. But the pain slowly ebbed away just as Tyki said. "Haah... Haah... M-Move T-Tykiii... Nnggg..." Tyki's golden eyes clouded with lust as he licked his lips, and pulled out until the tip's nearly out before slamming back in again. Allen held back a scream, which came out as a small noise that sounded strangely like a whimpering puppy. "You're so tight, Allen." The white haired teen panted heavily and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the thick member buried in him. Tyki started slow and steady, pulling out till the tip before snapping his hips forward. This action continued for a little while, before he got faster and harder. "AHH!" Allen shrieked as Tyki brushed against his prostate, his back arching like a bow. The Math's teacher knew that he had hit the correct spot, and started targeting that spot in Allen.

* * *

The ribbon was painfully making itself known, as it prevented him from coming. Allen could only scream and thrashing his body, his head left and right. "T-Ty-k-ki..." The force of the one topping him was putting into his thrusts were strong enough to make Allen feel pain, but the pleasure of the rod in him slamming hard into his sweet spot made it bearable.

"Ri-ibbon... Off... P-P- NYAAAA!"

Tyki made a hard thrust before stopping, his member still in Allen's hole. Holding onto Allen, he flipped him around so that he was facing Tyki. The feeling of being spun around with Tyki's member still in him made him yelp from surprise, pain, and pleasure. Allen moaned loudly, making the older's restrain snap. He continued with his thrusts, now harder and faster than before. "Nngghh! Ahhh... Ty-yki... Plea-se... Of-ff..." Allen could barely get anything out of his mouth, but the need to cum was so bad he forced the words out. The man attacked Allen's neck, sucking and biting down on the milky white skin. Thrust after thrust, all of them slammed dead center into his prostate.

The wet sounds of Tyki's balls slapping Allen's ass filled the room, along with the frequent moans and screams from the child. His balls felt like they were going to explode. Allen's eyes glisten with unshed tears and he stared back up at Tyki. But as he opened his mouth nothing came out. The man with golden eyes stared into those trembling silver pools, and sighed, still thrusting deep into the boy. He was shivering so badly right now, Tyki could feel the body beneath him trembling. "P-Ple... Nyaaa... Aaassee... Ty- Ah!" Allen screamed as the man continued pounding into him. Tyki finally pulled the ribbon from the younger's neglected erection and it didn't even take one thrust for Allen to come, his seed spurting out onto his and Tyki's chest as he screamed hoarsely. Euphoria enveloped his body as white exploded in his vision and mind. A few unsteady thrusts later Tyki released his seed deep inside Allen. The teenager shivered and moaned; as he felt something warm and sticky fill him up inside.

* * *

Allen's eyes were threatening to close, and Tyki pulled out of him, bringing along a bit of the creamy liquid. A mix of blood and ** dribbled out of the hole. "Tired?" He asked. The only response he'd gotten was a small nod. "Let me help you." The rustling of clothes could be heard as Tyki helped dress Allen. "Do you need me to carry you?" Tyki whispered, hugging the boy close after he had finished dressing both him and his student. Allen just shook his head and attempted to stand, but a painful throb in his lower back made him gasp. His legs gave up from under him, and if it weren't for the strong hands, he would have hit the ground. Tyki laughed and hoisted the kid up bridal style. "I'll just carry you home." Tyki grabbed Allen's bag and an electronic device from the ground. "Tyki..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

The teacher gapped for a few seconds, before smiling and placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. He walked out the classroom, and out the school. But he didn't notice the small screen light up a little while ago.

_**Lenalee:)**_

_**Call ended**_

* * *

Allen limped painfully into class, his bag hanging off one shoulder. He spotted Lenalee in the corner of the room with Road and… The entire population of girls in their class. Allen heard giggling and whispering, before they erupted in high-pitched squeals. "Oh! A-ALLEN-KUN!" Lenalee yelled sheepishly. The girls all turned around and started screaming, running over to him. "Allen! So how was it?"

"Was it painful?"

"OMG You're limping!"

"So was it enjoyable?"

"Fun?"

Allen looked over at Lenalee for help. It didn't help that most of the girls were taller than him. "Lenalee what are they talking about?" Allen yelled, blushing at the attention he was getting. "Well… Uh… You see… You didn't exactly hang up yesterday?" Lenalee offered. It took a while for Allen to process what the girl was implying. "OH MY GOD!" Allen screamed, falling to the ground, but letting out a yelp as his butt hit the floor. "Allen-kun are you okay? " A girl screamed. Allen excused himself and ran out of class, his face a tomato red. And he bumped into a solid thing. Or chest. "Hi again, shounen."

"T-Tyki…"

Allen threw his arms around the teacher, muttering words of embarrassment under his breath. "What's wrong?" Tyki moved a few strands of the white hair away. "Lenalee and the girls know what happened…" Tyki chuckled. "It's alright, meu lindo. Let them be." With that the Portuguese man kissed the shorter's forehead. "You'll belong to me, and no one else. Are you okay with that, shounen?" Allen smiled, and buried his head in Tyki's chest. "Yes Tyki…"

Lenalee was about to have a major nosebleed from the cute display. She ran off into her class, and started scribbling down ideas for her yaoi doujinshi of her friend and their hot teacher. Maaan, is she going to make Allen have cleaning duties again!

* * *

Abyss: I'M SO EM-!

Allen: OMG!

Tyki: Oh ho? So I'm the first to taste the forbidden fruit…

Lavi: NoooooOOOOOOOooOOoOo!

Kanda: Bastard!

Abyss: GASP. YUU-CHAN?

Kanda: DIE YOU!

Abyss: YIKES! DON'T WORRY ALLEN HAS ONE VIRGINITY IN EVERY STORY!

Lavi: Phew! That's a good thing! Well, please R&R!


End file.
